ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Multiverse X Episodes
Here are a list of episodes in Multiverse X. each season has 4 seasons and 30 episodes. List of episodes Season 1 #Welcome to the Multiverse! - Cyro finds herself in a mysterious city-like universe referred as the "Multiverse". When a mysterious villain is on the loose, Cyro teams up with Kirby, Spyro, Blythe Baxter and the Totally Spies to save the day! #The Evil in Pink - Mandy comes to town after her parents were scared of her so much. Cyro's parents, Link and Zelda were frightened as well. Flapjack thinks Mandy will kill Cyro and her adoptive parents and children. When Mandy threatens to kill Blythe, Cyro tells Mandy to stop threatening to kill someone if they are being nice to Mandy. Mandy was confused that she remembers being friends with Billy so she decided to be friends with Billy anyway. #There Will Be Goths - The cartoon goth girls are only there but Raven suspects that she might befriend them for better or worse. No matter how the Goths are mistaken for "emos", something unusual happens when all they want is...revenge. Sweet revenge. Will Cyro handle up the pranks for the people who mistake Goths for emos so they will blame Rippen? Or can Penn Zero be friends with Lydia? #That's What Fiends (or Friends) Are For - Cyro's family and Blythe Baxter takes onto the Center of the Earth where they discover Nergal, who is having fun with Sis, Nergal Jr. and Nerissa. #Ghost Raven - When Raven can't stand Beast Boy's pranks, Raven discovers a cursed Soul Pendant that transforms into a ghost, a supernatural entity of a dead person. After the transformating, she believed that she will must scare off people for good. Even though she's friendly, Cyro wants to be nice to her. So Raven scares Beast Boy on her own. #New Girl on the Blocks - Alyson Levinson is a headstrong girl who protects others from the darkest evil. She befriends a group of home-schooled girls Pacifica became the leader of. When Mandark captures Pacifica, Alyson has to save her along with the gang. #Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales - Cyro tells three spooky stories, from The Haunted Mansion parody, to a teenage vampire who likes women and hates the sunlight, to Luan getting followed by people dressed like clowns on Halloween. #Keeping Up With the Levinsons - The Levinson family comes to visit but with Cyro's secrets. Melissa might think that Alyson, Aimee and Raelynn doesn't want to play with Mandy anymore. It is revealed that Melissa thinks Mandy's evil, cruel and doesn't play "nice" so the three siblings decided to be nice to her. #Heloise Enters - Heloise, a cute yet dangerous girl who enjoys suffering of enemies so Mandy and Gaz decides to be friends with her. #Unthankfully Thankful Thanksgiving - Cyro's family have a Thanksgiving feast with her relatives. #Sugar 'n' Spice meets Pretty 'n' Dangerous - Cyro and the other girls create a dance team. #Xiaolin Chronicles, Yeah Right - Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Omi teams up with the Multiverse gang to save the day from a villain who is unknown. #The Very Usual Suspects - When everyone's favorite stuff such as Cyro's white gloves, Lynn's favorite cookies and many other stuff are mysteriously stolen, they have to find out on who stole the their favorite stuff. #Christmastime - TBA #Happily Forever After?! - Cyro discovers a diary belonged to Briar Beauty on its very own. #Hot and Cold - Flame Princess and Cyro faces off the Ice King and she joins with the toons to save the day! #The Green Evil - When Korra faces off the most evilest Peridot, it's up to Cyro to save the day along with her toon pals! #Hex, Lies and Jinx - Jinx becomes a Honorary Titan and meets Cyro to go on a quest. #New Princess in Town - Star Butterfly comes to Multiverse, a city-like parallel universe with fictional characters. #Meet the Louds - Cyro meets the Loud family. #Welcome to Wonderland, Alice! - Alice joins a Who Framed Roger Rabbit?-eqsue paralell universe with fictional characters where she finds Bill Cipher and many other villains. #Comic Relief Disbelief - On April Fool's Day, Luan super glued whoopee cushions all over the floor as a prank. Whenever Cyro dodges her pranks, Luan has tricks up her sleeve, but not just any tricks, her not-so-"funnybone" and crazy tricks. Luan also pulls every prank on everyone on Crossovia. #The Ghost of Esther - Alyson, Raelynn and Aimee are haunted by the ghostly spirit of the dead aunt, Esther Levinson and their mother, Melissa has to overcome their fears of ghosts. Cyro and the gang go on paranormal investigations to communicate the ghost girl. #In the Infinity Train - The gang meets Tulip. #Underneath It All - TBA #What's the Love? - Cyro falls for Wildfire in this episode. #Arlo: The Good Dinosaur - Arlo and Spot becomes the member of the gang. #Eris - When Billy steals the golden apple to show Blythe, Pen, Uncle Grandpa and Cyro, Eris comes but when Uncle Grandpa falls in love with her, she gets easily embarrassed. Season 2 #Meet Batman - In this second season opener, Blythe and Cyro stumbles across Batman, whom became friends with and they stop Joker. #Robot Jones a Joining - Robot Jones joins here and makes his own debut in the episode. #Memories - After Blythe's unexpected memory of all her human friends and pet friends being killed by Rippen, she became upset and heartbroken. #Who Ever Believes in Ghosts? - Cyro and her family goes inside a haunted house, where she finds Kimmy Rosethorn, a 23-year-old ghost and Casper, a friendly ghost to help save Kat Harvey, Poil and Spooky from Carrigan Crittenden. #The Amazing World of Gumball.....and Blythe? - Blythe meets Gumball and Anais. #RV Confidental - Cyro, Clarence, Uncle Grandpa and Richard must not tell Penn Zero that Blythe has a crush on him. #Ruff Times - The 3 friends (Ruff- Ruff, Tweet and Dave from the Sprout series) and Hatty visits Multiverse. #Party Animal - Thanks to Raven's take in her animal spell, Penn Zero was changed into a cheetah, so it's up to Blythe, Kirby and Alyson to turn him back into a human. #Lynn is Missing - Lynn Loud is kidnapped by evil villains, Tirel and Sorath and an supernatural entity and the Loud siblings must save Lynn. #Gift - Gumball is desperate to get a birthday present for Anais. #Switchin' Bodies - An evil sorceress uses a spell to swap Cyro and Dee Dee's, Dexter and Bolin's, Steven and Flapjack's, Mandy and Desdemona's, Gaz's and Heloise's, Robin and Raimundo's, Abigail Lincoln and Star's, Raven and Sam's, and Mordecai and Kirito's bodies and Cyro and the other guys thinks their voice are "swapped". #Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales II - Nina Harper invites everyone to a Halloween party and the goths, less popular kids and nerds refuse to join because they're not popular so they decided to tell scary stories. One is about vegetarian vampire slayers told by Lisa Simpson, one is about everyone being turned into the costumes they're wearing told by Cyro and a dark witch named Circe and Nina Harper switch bodies so Circe can curse everyone who is in contact with told by Sharon Spitz. #Meeting Olaf - Olaf insists the help #Urara and Naru's Visit - This is an episode focusing on Urara and Naru, Cyro's sisters. The Multiverse gang are on their encounter wtih Urara and Naru, the sisters of Cyro. #Best Thanksgiving Ever - Cyro and the family join the relatives on Thanksgiving. #The Blythe, The Bad and The Minions - With Cyro gone to a day-long mission, Blythe meets the Minions, who moved to Multverse, only to find out that the Minions are spies sent from Rippen. #Outta Sight, Outta Mind - When Rippen goes inside Cyro's mind to unlock the secrets of the Multiverse, his friends go in after him meeting Cyro's emotions Joy, Disgust, Fear, Anger and Sadness. #Gettin' Jolly with the Holidays - TBA #Cheer Up, Blythe! - Blythe was acting sad, and it's,up to Penn, Uncle Grandpa and Cyro to find out why. #Operation: M.U.L.T.I.V.E.R.S.E - The Multiverse Gang meets the Codename Kid Next Door. #Secretary After Midnight - When the Secretary of Night returns and steal the Cloak of Dreams from the Queen of Night. #The All-Day Weekend Cover-Up! - Cyro befriends a group of Weekenders, Lor, Tish, Carver and Tino. #Bear-ly a Vacation - Blythe befriends Ice Bear, Panda Bear and Grizzly Bear and must help them get their cave back from an evil renovator. #The Good Ol' Friend - Rigby finally moves to Multiverse after being kidnapped by Julie, a rock star. #The Skylanders - The Skylanders moves to the multiverse, but they discover Kaos moved there too. #Saving the World...Before Trying to Film a Music Video - Cyro and Blythe fight crime in order to try to film a music video with Sophia Winterford and Lolita Diamond. #Forever Reunited - Shareena and Shelley reunite with their future selves and children, Lottie, Cassie, and January. As Cyro leads up with Wildfire, they kiss. Blythe befriends the future children and tells them who Blythe's future self really is. #Inferno Extinction - Blythe thinks the humans will be extinct after mishearing that there will be Global Warming. #Rippen's Castle - Cyro and her friends visit Rippen's castle to defeat Rippen and his evil minions. #The Multiverse Gang and the Addams Family - The Multiverse gang's encounter with the Addams family with not-quite-right son, Pugsley and the perky yet morose Wednesday. #Clarence - Clarence joins the gang. Season 3 # Who's the Anti-Heroez? - In the two-part 3rd season opener, Cyro meet Marcus Banks, who is from an alternate universe, who wants her help to stop the new threat. # Rize of Darkness - The new threat, Darkness, wants to take over all the multiverse, and Marcus aka Iron Patriot, told Cyro that she's the key to stop him. #Good Morning! - Uncle Grandpa moves his RV to a new town with a lot of the Cartoons live and becomes a member of a gang. #Cartoon Art Online Much? - Kirito and Asuna visit the Multiverse to meet Raven. # The Quest of the Stolen Key - TBA # Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales III - Cyro and her siblings and friends tell very scary tales: a female mummy sucking the lives of people told by Stocking, a girl befriends a male Gorgon told by Mandy and a boy becomes a werewolf told by Beast Boy. # Azula! - Azula plans to take over the world and it's up the Cyro and her friends to save the day. #Tokyo-a-Go-Go! - Cyro wishes to travel to Tokyo so she and her siblings meet Ichigo Hoshimiya, Lisa Shirakaba, Nono Daichi, Akari Ozora, Sora Kazesawa, and Mizuki Kanzaki along with Nagisa Tsutsumi, Tomoyo Shirosawa, Aoi Kiriya, Shion Kamiya, Rin Kurosawa, Yurika Toso, Ran Shibuki, Madoka Amahane, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjo, Mikuru Natauki, Sakurea Kitaoji, Ki Saefusa, Otome Arisugawa, and Maria Himesato. #Day at the Mall - Cyro meets up at the mall to see a host of 16-year-old teenagers, Jude Lizowski, Wyatt Williams, Jen Masterson, Nikki Wong, Caitlin Cooke, and Jonesy Garcia, and of course, Beast Boy gets all of the girls such as Caitlin Cooke, Jen Masterson, Nikki Wong, Tricia Holmes, Gwen, Mandy, Marlowe, Serena, Charmaine, Chrissy, Kirsten, Kristen, Ashley, Jean, Courtney Masterson, Starr, Melinda Wilson, Rita, Lydia, Tara, Amelie, and two Greeter Goddesses. #Grim Job - Cyro meets Minimandy and Grim Jr. to go on an adventure through the future. Season 4 #Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales IV - The Mutlvierse gang tell more tales such as monster version of Multiverse with Cyro being a ghost of a Yuki-Onna told by Cyro, a world invaded by sirens told by Luna and Dee Dee being a cute Frankenstein-esque ragdoll corpse created by Dexter after she met her demise told by Dexter. Trivia *Here are the episodes with Raven uncloaked. **Welcome to the Multiverse! **There Will Be Goths **Ghost Raven **Heloise Enters **Hot and Cold **The Very Usual Suspects **Comic Relief Disbelief **Eight Crazy Halloween Nights **Grim Job **Azula! **The Ghost of Esther **Hallowqueens **Something Spooky This Way Comes **The Good Ol' Friend **Lynn is Missing **Outta Sight, Outta Mind **Switchin' Bodies **Cartoon Art Online Much? **Something Spooky This Way Comes Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers